Falling in love with Deidara RP style
by VampCristal
Summary: This is a story idea I've hade for years and hope that others will love the idea as well. This is also from dreams that I've hade and it was time to share it for others who love Deidara as much as I do it's rated M because in further chapters there is some adult themes and language.
1. Captured

**Falling in love with Deidara RP Style**

_I don't own Naruto or it's Characters, the only characters I own are Cristal Uchiha and Okami her tailed beast. Your name is Cristal Uchiha Your 17 years old and have a six tailed wolf demon in you. Your favorite colors are red and black, plus you can do any jutsu just by watching other ninjas. You have the Mangkyo Sharingan and don't like it when people bother you. Plus you are exactly like Gaara the sand always wish to kill something just for fun. You also have got the curse mark from Orochimaru. Your brothers are Itachi and Sasuke.(me:are you lucky are what?) Plus there are parts in the story where I make funny comments on the characters and they reply back sometimes ^_^ enjoy the tale_

You sit in a tree in the village hidden in the leaves.  
You: What am i to do today?  
You hear sounds of running behind you. You look down and see Sasuke chasing Naruto again.  
Naruto:Leave me alone Sasuke!  
You watch as your younger brother Sasuke Uchiha throws kunais at Naruto.  
You:*sigh* Must i always stop these fights that happen between them?  
You jump down and land between Naruto and Sasuke. You lean against a tree and stare at both of them.  
You: Now one of you explain to me why your fighting again?  
Naruto looks at Sasuke who crosses his arms and leans against a tree as well.  
Naruto: Well Sasuke and i were training when all of a sudden Sasuke said i slashed his arm and...  
You hold up your hand to signal to Naruto that he can stop talking.  
You:Now then Sasuke you tell me why you said Naruto slashed your arm?  
Sasuke stares at you for about a minute then says  
Sasuke: When I was throwing Shurikans by that tree over there.(he points to which tree)I felt someone slash my arm. So thinking it was Naruto i blamed him.  
Naruto: Then he started chasing me and throwing the kunais at me!  
Sasuke:Look i know you did it Naruto!  
You slap Sasuke in the face (me: WHAT ARE YOU THINKING!) He looks at you with a shocked look on his face.  
You: Like you said you Thought!*looks at his arm* go get that arm check at.  
You tell Sasuke. Then Naruto and Sasuke went towards the village. You look towards the woods. *Walk towards the woods" I wonder what did slash Sasuke?"  
You stand where Sasuke pointed to and got your katana out. You heard twigs snapping by you. You Activate your Sharingan and get ready to strick. You hear breathing behind you and turn around to strick the person down. Suddenly you clash blades with a ninja in a straw hat and in a black cloak which was covered with red clouds. The ninja glares at you with Sharingan eyes as well.  
You:Who are you?  
You ask the ninja but he just starts to swing his Katana and trying to hit you keep on blocking every hit. He stops then he says.  
Itachi: You've gotten stronger little sister.  
You look as he takes his hat off and glaring at you is Itachi older brother, and the one who years ago killed your whole clan. Except for you and Sasuke.  
You: Itachi? Why are you here?  
Itachi looks at you as you start to shake a little.  
Itachi: Are you still scared of me Cristal?  
You nod your head. Itachi comes over and hugs you. Your eyes go in shock.

You: Itachi what are you….

Itachi: Sis I'm sorry for this.

You: sorry for what?

After you ask he knocks you out.  
Itachi: Now time to go back to the let's go.  
Another ninja comes out and takes you out of Itachi's arms.  
Kisame: Alright Itachi-sama.  
They both take you to the Akatsuki's base. When they get there Itachi says  
Itachi: just put her on the couch Kisame. I'll go tell the boss we are back.  
So Kisame throws you on the couch and goes to his room.(me: How rude fish boy! Kisame: you said what about me? =( Me: ^.^' Nothing Kisame!) Ok so your on the couch knocked out. After 2 hours you finally wake up. You look around the room.

You: Well i guess i have to just look around?" (me: Just stay out of Deidara's room! He's mine! Deidara: VampCristal, you must share me in this story. me: aww T^T ok, Deidara: good girl) You get off the couch and go and check out the base.  
You: What is this place anyway?  
You start to walk when you hear,  
Deidara: TOBIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!  
You jump at the sound of a man's turn to the left and you see a guy with a lollipop looking mask running and hiding behind you.  
Tobi: Oh you must be Cristal-sama!  
He said. You look at him. How does this person know your name?  
You: Ok how exactly do you know my name?  
He looks around from behind you.  
Tobi: I just do Cristal-Sama. Please hide me?  
You nod your head but you still don't know who he is hiding from.  
Deidara: Tobi where are you?  
You hear. Then you look and see a blond hair hottie come around the corner.(me:*drool* Now there is my guy! *faints*)  
You: um excuse me?  
The guy looks at you and says.  
Deidara: What do you want hmm?  
You: Why do you want Tobi?  
He crosses his arms and you see he is wearing black gloves.  
Deidara: Because he stole my cookies!  
You try not to laugh .Tobi runs from behind you!  
Deidara: HEY I SAW YOU HMM!  
He runs into you and you fall on the ground.  
You trip deidara.(me: Hey stop being mean to Dei-Dei!)  
Deidara looks at you and get's off the ground.  
You: How dare you run into a lady and not say sorry!  
Deidara helps you up and kisses your cheek.  
Deidara: I'm sorry i didn't mean to run into you.(me: grrr DEIDARA!)  
Deidara runs off and you touch you cheek shocked that he kissed you.  
Itachi: Cristal! The boss wants to talk to you!  
You snap back to reality and go with Itachi.

_Ok I'm stopping here please don't kill me. It's hard making these stories on the spot. Review the story and let me know if you'd like to see more of the story or not, and before anyone says anything I know the the 6 tailed beast wasn't a wolf but it was an idea I hade and hope others will love the idea too ^-^_


	2. Meeting Akatsuki Leader

_Lovely chapter 2, about time I got this typed, hope you like it ^_^_

Your walking down the hall of the akatsuki and staying near itachi the whole time.  
You: Itachi why did you bring me here?  
Itachi doesn't answer you as you keep following him. You keep looking around the Akatsuki base. You were scared out of you life. Here you were walking down the hall with your older brother and didn't know where he was taking you. You were starting to get really nervous,y ou stay near Itachi until you get to a big steel door.  
Itachi: This is it. Know this Cristal*you look at him* If you do anything to upset the boss then I really didn't mean to harm you or Sasuke all thoese years ago.  
You stare at Itachi as he walks away. You sigh and say to yourself

You: How the hell well I upset him?

You then knock on the door. You wait for what seems forever until you hear

Unknown voice: Come in Cristal, I've been expecting you.

So you open the door and walk inside. You gulp as you walk into a steel room which is really cold. You see a desk and chair in the middle of it. There you see an orange hair man.  
Leader: Hello Cristal Uchiha.  
You gulp and say.  
You: Hello Leader-Sama.  
He smiles at how you respect him(Me: *Cough- Carrot top-cough* Leader: want me to kill you VampCristal? Me ^-^ I'll shut up now) He stands up and says,  
Leader: I hear you have wonderful power and skills for a ninja.* you nod at this* Then how would you like to join the akatsuki?  
You stay quiet as you hear a chair being drawn back and the sound of the legs walking over towards you.  
You: why do you wish for me to join the Akatsuki?  
Leader: Because of your power and control over the six tailed wolf spirit in you. We could use that skill in the Akatsuki.  
You: well maybe but i have already became a jonin ninja of Konagakure and i'm not giving that up to be a level S ninja of the akatsuki so bye!  
you teleport out and head home. The leader slams his hand on the table.  
Leader: ITACHI,KISAME GET IN HERE NOW!  
Itachi and Kisame runs in and goes into the leaders room.  
Kisame: Yes leader-sama  
Itachi: you called for us?  
Pein hit the wall making a hole.  
Pein: Go and track down Cristal Uchiha. Bring her back here alive.  
He said as Itachi and Kisame set out. Kisame looked at Itachi and said.  
Kisame: Hey Itachi why did you sister run away anyway?  
Itachi stared at him then said.  
Itachi: Because she already knew why the leader wanted her to join the akatsuki.  
Kisame: All we wanted was her tailed... oh i get it know.  
As Itachi and Kisame walked you were half way through the woods. You stopped under a tree and started to cry. You knew the akatsuki wanted to take your beast away. But you loved him to much. His name was Ookami Roku Bikou.( Me: That's japanese for wolf six tail. Get it six tailed wolf. So his name is Ookami and he loves you just as much as you love him. Kisame: Oh get on with the tail already VampCristal. Me: .' ah Kisame don't you mean Tale? Kisame: ., . uh no. Just continue the story! Me: ^-^' Alright.) So any way you sat under the tree crying.  
Ookami: Cristal no tears it makes me sad as well.  
Ookami says to you. You are like gaara born with your tailed beast already inside you, but Ookami let your mother live when he found out that she loved you anyway your were.( Me: Ahh that's so cuteT^T i cry) You then see Ookami sitting next to you.( Me: He can be summoned out of your body to use in a ninja battle or assignment. You also turn into a half animal form. But that won't be until chapter 3)  
You: Ookami *wipes tears away* the akatsuki justs wants to seperate you and I. I won't let them.  
You say to him. Suddenly you hear voices.  
Ookami: That sounds close. Like the akatsuki guys. You better hide Cristal!  
So you try to find a place to hide. You see a tree by you. So you hide in the tree as Ookami sits by you. You both watch as Deidara and some guy that looks like he has a hunch on his back walk down the path. You stay very still as you listen to them talk.  
Mystery guy: So Deidara where is this jinchuriki that you menchend?  
Deidara: Well Sasori she's actually Itachi's little sister. But even if she's a jinchuriki *sigh* She has taken my heart.( Me: Deidara your're supposed to be mine! . That's it in the corner for you Deidara! * deidara screams as i put him in the corner* Back to the story)  
You watch as Deidara and Sasori talk to themselfs. When you think it's safe to teleport again you suddenly see Itachi and Kisame come over to them.  
You: Crap! Now i really must stay still.  
You think to yourself. Itachi then says.  
Itachi: Deidara, Sasori have you seen Cristal anywhere?  
They look at him.  
Sasori: We have been looking just like you two have.  
Deidara: You guys go on ahead. I'd like to check this area out for myself.  
You gulp and try not to yell out. Itachi, Kisame, and Sasori go on ahead.  
Ookami: I'll go back inside for now. Just becareful Cristal.  
He says then vanishes into your body( Me: And no he doesn't go into her womanhood. There is a lemon in this RP story but that isn't until like chapter 7 or 8. I'm not sure which yet.)  
So you slightly take a step off the branch but it snaps. You fall toward sthe ground. Forgetting that Deidara is there you let out a scream. You close your eyes waiting to hit the ground. But you never do. For two arms have caught you. You open your eyes and see Deidara infront of you.  
You: Put me down!  
you shreak hoping he would. He just smirks at you.  
Deidara: How can I put down the most beautiful piece of art i've ever laid eyes apon.  
He says to you. Then he leans down and his lips clash with yours.

_Stopping here for now, review and chapter 3 well be out as soon as possiable ^_^_


	3. Deidara takes Cristal back

_Chapter 3 yes, got it done finally. Please enjoy this chapter ^_^_

Your eyes go big in shock as you slowly kiss Deidara back as he smirks and runs his tounge across your bottom lip as you let him have entrance. ( VampCristal: *sighs in a lovely way* so romantic. Deidara: Uh Vampy get on with the tale. VampCristal: :O VAMPY WHY YOU! *chases after Deidara as tale continues*) Deidara unkisses from you as he smirks a bit.

Deidara: it's cute to see you blush like that uh

You: Uh why did you just kiss me?  
Deidara chuckles as he stands up and helps you to stand as well.

Deidara: like I said you're the most beautiful piece of art I've ever seen. The boss does want you to back at the base though Cristal.  
You sigh and look at the ground as you reply.

You: I guess I have no choice huh?

Deidara sighs and holds his hand out as you take it and he makes a clay bird and holds you close to him as it flys back to the base. It lands as he leads you back to the leader's chamber as he knocks on the door.

Deidara: Leader-Sama, I've brought back Cristal Uchiha, may I enter?

You bite your bottom lip as you hear thru the door.

Leader: Enter Deidara.

Deidara opens the door as you and him walk into the cold chamber once again as you look up at the leader who has his hands folded on the desk as Deidara stops infront of the desk and bows his head.

Deidara: Here she is Leader-Sama, I shall take my leave now. I must go and tell Sasori I'v brought her back to you.

The Leader nods his head to him as Deidara looks at you and pats your shoulder before he walks out of the chamber and you hear the door shut. The leader walks over to you as you glance up at him as he says.

Leader: what a neat little trick you pulled there Cristal Uchiha; but I'm not gonna let you try that again. All I need you to do is be an Akatsuki spy for me. You will still be able to live in your village; but we wll visit you in the night so noone in the village susepects a thing. If you do this for me, we will not remove your tailed beast. Do we have a deal?

The leader held his left hand out to you as you look down at his hand and gulpped then asked.

You: You promise if I become the Akatsuki's spy, you won't spilt me and Okami apart?

You see him nod his head at you as you slowly rase your right hand and put it in his as he shakes your hand.

Leader: Alright Cristal Uchiha, welcome to the Akatsuki. You will be staying here for about 2 weeks so we can make sure you know what to do incase someone in the village see's you with one of us.

He tells you as you then feel someone knock you out as everything goes black. Hours go by when you slowly wake up and look around a small stone room with a bed, desk and chair.

You: huh how did I get here? The last thing I remember was being in the Leader's chamber.

You asked yourself as you see the door open up and a woman with blue hair and hazel eyes came walking over to you with a tray of food.

Mystery girl: Here you go Cristal. The Leader said you should eat so we can start your training.

You look at the girl as she sets the tray on the desk as you stand up and ask.

You: if I may, can I have your name please?

The girl smiles a little at you then replies.

Mystery Girl: My name is Konan. I will be the one to bring things to you, I must warn you Cristal, the Leader will have you fight some of our strongest members, so please be prepaired.

You gulp as you ask her.

You: Uh how strong are we talking Konan?

She looks away from you and replies.

Konan: our very own Immortal team, Hidan and Kakuzu.

_Stopping here for now, please review and next chapter will be out asap ^_^_


End file.
